Sonic and the Third Dragoon
by The Prancing Jaeger
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of Sonic the hedgehog... One-shot, Possibly a future story. Let's see some love, people!


**[Sonic One-Shot 01] **

**Sonic and the THIRD Dragoon?!**

**Somewhere within Green Hill Zone**

It was a rather normal day. It was a day spent speeding around Green Hill Zone; taking naps here and there, eating chilidogs, and, of course, foiling Eggman's plans. Yes, this was a pretty normal day, for Sonic at least. This time his plan was to enslave more small animals as batteries for his robots. "Hey, Egghead, why not give it a break? I've broken all your toys too many times to count, so why bother? I'll just do it again!" Sonic taunted.

"Silence you arrogant pincushion! Today I shall be victorious for sure!" snarled Eggman.

His latest creation was a flying pirate ship, complete with cannons and Pirobots. Its overall design wasn't too shabby, Sonic thought to himself. It had a red and black color scheme, as usual with a lot of Eggman's creations. The ships mast had a giant flag waving at its top, with the design being an outline of Eggman's face, complete with giant moustache and sneer. "Heh, you always say that, baldy! And guess who has the most wins out of all of our battles?"

Seeing the Doctor's scowling face, Sonic decided it was time to crash this party, quite literally. Eggman, seeing Sonic prepare to hop aboard his latest creation, decided to elevate it further into the sky. "Egg Pawns, aim the cannons! Egg pirates; get ready to intercept our 'guest!'"

Sonic smiled and said, "Now we're talking! This is a party for sure!"

Sonic then sped up and jumped, intending to use a homing attack on one of the robots. However, at the last second, he had to boost out of the way, as a cannon shell came pretty close to hitting him. "Phew, I gotta be more careful!" Sonic thought.

He then gained an idea. Sonic jumped, and kicked off of a cannon shell that was streaking towards him, then, using his homing shot on another. He kept up this chain of destruction until he reached the cannon firing said cannon balls. "Hey, guys, what's up?" Sonic said cockily.

The blue blur then unleashed his light-speed attack upon the small gathering of robots. "Grr, attack and destroy Sonic, my pirate army! Eradicate that pesky blue menace! Go, go go!" yelled Dr. Eggman, visibly enraged.

However, through the exterior of rage, inside his mind, he was calm, for even though it seemed he would not win, he had another plan that banked on this "failure". "Ohhohohohohhohoooo, my plan is coming together smoothly! Soon, I will unveil the latest version of one of my most powerful machines, one that proved a rather difficult one for him before, and will now finally destroy that accursed hedgehog! Ohhohohohohhohoooo!" the genius villain spoke, within his mind, of course.

Meanwhile, Sonic was having the time of his life. He charged up a spin-dash and then released, charging through a large amount of the robots. He then uncurled and jumped at one of the now aerial robots, before kicking it into another one. Our blue basher then chained his attack with several homing shots on the other grounded attackers, before returning to the ground and unleashing his "blue tornado," a high speed technique that creates and launches a tornado at enemies. The mini-tornado gained speed and slammed into the last group of the ship, hurling them off of the ship. With that, the deck was clear. "C'mon, Eggy, I thought you were going to finally win this time! Don't you have an actual challenge for me? C'mon out from your little hiding spot!"

He called out, looking around for the rotund doctor. "Oh, don't you worry, little rat, I have just the thing for you!" said Eggman's voice over an intercom.

Suddenly, the floor Sonic was standing on then burst open, launching him off the floating ship and onto a large grassy field, a bit dazed, but fine, overall. Sonic shook his head to recover, and looked up. Then, frowning, he closed his eyes and counted to ten. "Okay, when I open my eyes, I'll wake up. Because this is a dream, and he didn't rebuild…..it."

Then, he once more opened his eyes. Immediately he wished he hadn't. Because when Sonic looked up at the ship, he saw something he thought he would never have to see again. It was a large robot, at least 4-5 stories tall. On its back were two wings, made of pure azure energy. One arm looked like a hand, but with holes in the finger tips and cannons around the wrist. The other arm sported a giant shield, with a trio of spikes in its center. Its tail whipped all over, with its laser cannon charged and ready to incinerate. Its clawed feet contained two cannons, capable of launching ice or fire, even balls of pure plasma. It had two cockpits, one at the head, and one in the stomach.

The first time Sonic took on the behemoth he saw descending, during the "Gaia incident," he managed to take it down, but not without sustaining some injuries. The second time, during the "Time-Eater Incident," he almost didn't beat it, but, that was mainly due to the sweltering heat he had to deal with in Eggman's arena and the extreme traps. Sonic's grin faltered, and he face palmed. "Isn't that the….." He started.

"Ohhohohoooo, hedgehog, I see you recognize this beautiful piece of machinery and utter genius. Make no mistake, this one is new and improved, with all sorts of surprises for you, you insolent pest. Allow me to introduce the last machine of mine you'll ever see in your lifetime, Sonic. The Egg Dragoon, MKIII double plus!" shouted Eggman with wild glee.

"That's what you said LAST time!" Sonic groaned out. "Besides, what do dragoons have to do with pirates, doc?"

"Laugh it up, hedgehog, for soon, you won't even be able to chuckle, let alone breathe! Prepare to be skewered!" yelled Eggman, gunning the engines of his beloved Egg Dragoon MKIII, taking off towards our beloved blue booster.

"Aw, fine then, now this is getting intense! Let's do it to it, Eggman!" shouted Sonic as he took off running.

Eggman engaged the thrusters on the Dragoon and shot forward, hot on Sonic's heels. "Take this! Piercing crush!" shouted Eggman with maniacal glee as he attempted to crush Sonic with his spiked shield.

Sonic quick-stepped out of the way of the implement of destruction, only for the spikes on the side of the shield to shoot out at him, eliciting a laugh from our cocky hedgehog. "Whoa! I gotta be more careful!" said Sonic as he avoided the spikes deftly.

"Stand still, pest!" roared Eggman, not at all amused with our azure hero's antics.

Sonic laughed at Eggman's frustration, and poured on the speed. This was going to be a long battle, and he needed all the humor he could get.

"Here we….go!"

[Author's Note]

So, this little one shot here is a story of mine that I scrapped long ago. Don't look, you won't find it, because I never posted it. Anyways, if all goes according to plan, you'll be seeing maybe the full thing one day. It isn't a completed story, and the only reason why I still have this chapter is simply because I wanted to remind myself how much I used to suck at writing, lol. Inb4 "oh, this doesn't suck this is gr8 b8 m8 I'd r8 8" I edited this. Heavily. Well, anyways, keep your eyes open for some more one-shots I plan on giving you guys and gals in the very near future. To my friends, stay safe and happy. To my enemies, the opposite. Until the next story/one-shot/I really don't know why I added another slash but I'm too lazy to delete it so here it is. By the way, did you know that while Supernovas are really big explosions that are very destructive, yet beautiful, Regular Novas can be even more so?

See ya!


End file.
